


My Military Experience

by The_Supernatural_Doctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships-Past, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugs, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gun Violence, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Military Uniform Kink, Over reacting Omegas in heat, Sex but like i'm horrible at sex scenes so, but i mean if anyone wants to write them feel free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supernatural_Doctor/pseuds/The_Supernatural_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is one of the best in the military. He has diplomatic immunity and a power to over take someone sexually with his alpha musk. He has an amazing voice too.Hes a man of wonders and a soldier all at the same time. Hes feared by others. After a sacrifice he has made for a team member he is taken to a hospital from what could be his last fight against the enemy. But will it be worth it when he remeets Sams boyfriend' brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then & Now

**2001\. THEN**

" _How long will you be deployed Dean?_ " Sam asked

" _About 4 years....i know it sucks and i'm sorry. i know its harder for you because your going to be getting out of high school soon but it'll get easier. i promise."_ Dean tried to hug Sam but he moved. Sam shut his eyes tightly as tears threaten to spill over. Sams scent filled the room as he began to yell.

" _YOU DONT GET IT DO YOU?!?!  DAD DID THIS AND WHEN YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH  IN HIS MIND HE TAUGHT YOU TO USE GUNS! HE TAUGHT YOU TO BE A SOLDIER!! AND WHY DEAN?!?! SO YOU COULD TURN INTO HIM AND JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!?!?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO DO FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?!?!? HUH?!?! BECAUSE GOD HELP ME DEAN YOU'RE JUST TURNING INTO HIM! YOUR TURNING INTO DAD AND YOUR LEAVING ME!  DONT YOU UNDERSTAND HOW BAD THAT HURTS!"_ The tears spilled over onto Sams cheeks. Sams knees buckled and he fell to the floor on and sobbed. Dean quickly got up and went around the table to his brother. Dean hugged Sam tightly as  tears spilled on his cheeks.   _"It hurts, Dean."_ Sam whispered.

**2005\. NOW**

**  
**Dean was finally coming home to spend time with his family before he had to leave again.  He had five months of being home and spending time with his brother before he had to report back to the airport and leave. His next mission is of course a secret and cannot be told. Well Dean didnt want to think of that right now. he was on his way _home._  

Of course Dean and Sam talked over the years. They talked on the phone when Dean had time but they mostly just wrote to each other.  the last time they were on the phone, Sam got scared shitless. 

 **''''** _" So hows everything?  every one good over there?" Sam asked_

_"Yea! everyone's great. Benny had an early leave back home because his girl gave birth.  God he was jumping up and down once he got off the phone......I tazed him...."_

_"DEAN! WHY WOULD YOU TAZE HIM!"_

_"He was jumping for fucks sake! H e sure as hell wouldn't have gotten an early leave if he went into the bosses office jumping! After i tazed him i went into the bosse- OH SHIT!" From Sams side you could hear guns and bombs. Sam  got up from his bed and walked into the kitchen where his laptop was._

_"DEAN! Dean whats going on!?!? Dean are you there!?! DEAN!?!"_

_"Sa- I ca- I- i love you, be s- I'll b- ASH!!!!!!!"  More gun fire then the line cut. Sams eyes were so wide and full of fear that he didnt even notice that he was crying and that his boyfriend was infornt of him shaking his shoulders because of the fucking shock._

_"Sam? Sam what happened? SAM!" Lucifer yelled_

_Finally Sam came out of the shock and looked Lucifer in his eyes._

_"I-I......I was on the phone with dean and then.....i dont know what happened but all of a sudden the was gun fire and just-"  Sam's sentence was cut off by a sob that he didnt even know he was holding. Lucifer pulled sam towards him and hugged him. Lucifer dragged himself and Sam over to where the cabinets were so he could lean against them._

_"Shhhhhhh its goning to be okay baby. I'm sure hes okay" Lucifer soothed_

_"How do you know that? he sounded so close to it and i couldnt hear his sentences. they kep getting cut off.  he said Ilove you and then he just yelled one of him team mates names and then the line was cut. I'm so scared. I cant lose him Lucifer. Hes my brother and i cant lose him" Sam sobbed hard into Lucifers chest. Lucifer tightend him arms around Sam._

_"How about this. I'll call the embassy and ask them about it. If it was really serious and ifthe army couldnt handle it over there then it  will beon the news. How about for now you write and if he answers you'll know hes okay, yea?" Lucifer turned Sams head towards him" I'm sure hes fine okay?"_

_Sam nodded. Lucifer bent down a little bit and kissed Sam in a soothing way. "Okay. get up. lets go over to the couch, yea? " Lucifer helped Sam to his feet and led him over to the living room to sit down on the couch.  After setting Sam down, Lucifer grabbed a blanket and put it over Sam.  The Phone immediatly rang. Sam shot up off the couch and grabbed the phone. Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket off the floor and folded it._

_"Hello?" Sams voice sounded scared and nervous._

_"Sam?"_

_"DEAN! OMG I  WAS SO SCARED AND- AND I PANICKED AND I WENT INTO SHOCK AND LUCIFER WAS TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN BUT I JUST STARTED CRYING AND-AND JUST THANK GOD YOUR OKAY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Sam yelled. Lucifer went over to Sam and said "I told you he was fine babe." and wrapped him arms around sams waist._

_"The fucking enemy tought it would be a good time to suprise bomb us. They thought they could take over our camp but they failed miserably. I guess they thought there was way lesss of us then they're actually is. We got most of them but some of them leftonce they saw all of us........ Wait.....who the hell is Lucifer, Sam?"_

_Lucifer let go of  Sam and walked infront of him. "You didnt tell him we're together? Thats cold."_

_"Sam...." Dean Growled._

_"Okay okay. Lucifers my boyfriend. I didnt want to tell you till you got here. I know that wasnt fair but i just didnt know what you would do if  i told you i was gay." Sam twirled his finger around the phone cord._

_"Really? what, you thought i would get mad and kick you out of the house like dad tried to do to me when i told him?  Sam.... i wouldnt do that to you. Your my brother for crying out loud. I love you and that will never change.Now. no more chick flick moments. Wheres Your boyfriends or whatever his name is?'_

_"His names Lucifer, Dean. And hes right here. Giving me a look because i didnt tell you." Sam said_

_"Damn right im giving you a look.  How could you not tell your brother about me?  Am i not that important Sam? Because if not then i dont know how the hell you feel about me anymore." Lucifer stormed away from Sam towards the bathroom._

_"Lucifer! wait! Dammit." Sam rubbed n\his forehead._

_"I like him already. Well, give him the number to the base and tell him to call whenever. You know what to do so just tell him what to do when he calls. Now go make up with your boyfriend. Oh! And one more thing. Why is he named after the devil?"_

_"He doesnt like to be called the devil, Dean, so if you ever call him the devil i will hurt you." Sam Growled._

_"Awwwwwwww. Look whos protective. Just like the alpha you are. Hey, what is Lucifer?"_

_".......Hes an Omega........He and his brother Castiel are." Sam said quietly._

_"YOU GOT AN OMEGA!?!?!?! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!" Dean yelled in the phone._

_"Dude. Calm down. I have to go. I need to make sure Lucifers good."_

_"Alright Sammy. Hey remember when hes in heat make sure you wrap your d-"_

_"OKAY! I LOVE YOU BYE DEAN!" Sam yelled and ended the call._ **'''''**

A friend behind Dean grabbed his jacket and smacked him with it. "Can you please keep your happiness to yourself, Dean? We dont need to smell how happy you are when most of us could see you grinning like an idiot if they just turned around."

"Oh shut up. Your just mad because you have too face your mom when you get home. Can't believe you didnt tell her you were being deployed again. Dumb ass." Dean responded. His friend grunted behind him.

 _Well. We still have some hours to kill,_ Dean looked at his watch,  _might as well sleep._


	2. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a great home coming, including the meeting of Sams boyfriend. And we cant forget his lovely Harvelle family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE chapter 2

"' _Deannnnnnnnn. Deannnnnnnn. DEAN!"_

_"WHAT?!?! whats going on?!?!?"_

Victor laughed as his friend was suddenly in a panic. " _Nothing happened man.  The plane landed. Every ones getting off. Plus i can see your brother. He jumping up and down."_  Victor stared through the window. 

 _"Well. thats  Sammy for ya."_ Dean grinned while getting up. He grabbed his stuff and slung it over his shoulder. Dean looked himself over.  _Damn, im rocking this unifrom. especially with my jacket off._ Dean thought. 

Dean walked out of the plane while talking to Victor.  Once Dean and Victor were on the ground Victor said his goodbye and left. Dean turned just in time to drop his stuff and catch his blond friend. 

" _Dean!!!!!!!"_ His friend screeched. 

" _Hahahaha"_ Dean spun his friend around before putting her on the ground. " _How you doing Jo?"_

 _  
_Dean remembered Jo. She hada nice slim  figure with blond hair. She was an alpha, The only one in her family. Well biologicaly.  They've been friends since Dean can remember. Jo was always their when he needed her. She was always there when Sam needed her too. She was just always there.  Jo was the little sister he never had.

Jo grinned at me " _Well im doing good. Ma and Bobby are well.....a little loud?"_ Dean made a face and a gagging noise.

" _Oh stop. They're both betas. So let them be_." Jo slapped Deans arm. Dean laughed. " _Anyway. I tried to calm your brother down but it didnt work. Lucifer and Bobby are holding him back_." She smiled over at the struggling boy. 

 _"Does everyone know about Lucifer except me?"_ Dean asked.

 _"Basically. But he just wanted to wait and tell you in a special sort of way._ " Jo reassured Dean.

 _"Yea well. I would of preffered to have known before hand. But now  get to threaten him in person._ " Dean Smiled innocently. 

" _Mostly everyone has so if he hurts Sam then hes going to Have a pack of alphas and 2 betas trying to kill him_ ," Jo grinned. " _Now. Lets get you to your brother before he hurts someone."_

" _That would be the best thing"_ Dean smiled.

Dean and Jo walked over to the group of people waiting for him. 

 _"Sammy!"_ Dean Smiled when Sam huged him tightly.

" _God i missed you Dean. Can you believe it? its been 4 years. And look. I'm taller now."_ Sam smiled. _"Oh and one more thing? I kind of switched apartments with Lucs- I mean Lucifers brother so your living with him now. His names Castiel._ " 

 _"He wont be home much though so you dont have to worry about jumping his bones._ " Lucifer said, _" Hi. I'm Lucifer."_

 _"Hey. Now can i talk to you for a second because my threat is going to be the worst of them all and i dont want to embarres you im front of the family."_ Dean smiled.

 _"Ummm...."_ Luciferlooked towards Sam.

Sam just Grinned _" You have to do it sometime. He doesnt let it go easily."_

_"Um. okay Yea i guess."_

_"Awesome, Follow me."_ Dean Said

Sam kissed Lucifers head. _"You'll be fine.  He knows that if HE hurts YOU, Then he'll be in the hospital for a long time."_

" _HURRY UP! I'M TIRED! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY LUCIFER"_ Dean yelled.

" _COMING!_ " Lucifer jogged over to Dean. Once Lucifer got to Dean, he was suprised to see another guy with him. He looked between the 2 men and waited for something to happen. 

 _"Oh! Vic, this is Lucifer. Sams boyfriend._ " Dean smiled proudly. _"Hes an omega and hes taken so touch him in an inappropriate way i will beat your ass._ " Dean said kindly.[ ** _  
_**](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHWA_enUS564US565&espv=210&es_sm=93&q=inappropriate&spell=1&sa=X&ei=ngKoUsDhJYfuyQGbyYGQBA&ved=0CCwQvwUoAA)

" _Oh you know me. I'm not aloud to touch your family THAT way so i wont do it to him because he and sam are practicaly mated if Sams already bringing him to your home coming._ " Victor said.

 _"Oh shut up. Now go home already. i have to take care of some business."_ Dean said while turning to Lucifer.

 _"Alright man. Have fun. Oh, and Lucifer? dont be scared. He wont hurt you_." Victor said while grining at Dean _"He wouldnt do that to an omega. Bye Dean. Bye Lucifer."_

As soon as Victor left, Dean turned to Lucifer and grinned. 

_"Now lets talk."_


	3. Its A Small World After All

 Lucifer was scared. That was the only way to put it.  He was fine with Sams family but now hes getttimg confronted in private by Sam MILITARY brother. _God  i'm dead_ , Lucifer thought.  Dean took a step forward but Lucifer instinctivaly moved away. Lucifer felt his back hit the wall. Dean steped forward one more time. Lucifer could see the look in Deans eyes. He was serious. 

"I have never seen you in my life. I dont know you.  I dont know what your capable of. I dont know anything but if you pull some bullshit on my brother i will kick your ass and you leave on the fucking side of the rode. I know omegas are all different and trust me i have met omegas that are just like alphas. They demanded and yelled.  They were their own but i swear to fucking god i'm not afraid to gank you if you fucking hurt my little brother. I raised him my self to be the man he is. You better not try  to change him or corrupt him. I will look you up in the military database so dont be surprised if one of these days Sam asks you about something that  i have found. Oh and one oother thing. Dont ever make decisions for me. I know it was probably Sambut i dont know your brother either. I dont trust him. Even if hes not going to be there except at night, i dont want to stay there untill i meet your brother and talk to him first. I might as well run a background check on him too." Dean Said in a hard voice.

Lucifer could only nod at everything that was being said to him. His eyes were wide.  He didnt want Dean to look his brother up. There was too many things wrong with his brother. too much shit his brother had done. 

"L-Look. I know you dont trust Castiel but-t hes a good man. You dont need to do a background check." Lucifer stuttered. 

Dean squinted at him," Well by the way your saying that, i really want to look now. But i wont. But if i find that hes doing some bad shit, Lucifer, then i wont hesitate to take him to the police, Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes I-" Lucifer stuttered

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Dean yelled

"Yes sir, i understand" Lucifer said. He was scared. He remembers when Sam talked about Dean, A true  Alpha. Strong. Can do what he wants because of the fucking diplomatic immunity. 

Dean grinned. " You dont have to call me sir, but since i got you scared of me now then...tsk tsk tsk....you dont have to be. i'm not a mean person," Dean wrapped one of his arms around Lucifers shoulders and led them back out to the family "I just get pissed when it comes to someone getting closer to my brother than me. So i'll tell you now. Dont ever be scared of me unless you have something to hide. At that point, if you do have something really bad that your hiding from me, then you should run." Dean said the last part in a whisper in Lucifers ear. Leaving Lucifer with wide eyes, wide enough for Sam to see. 

Once they got back  to the group Lucifer was still a little shocked. 

"Hey, Babe, you okay?" Sam asked, worry ovbiously in his voice.  When Lucifer didnt answer, Sam turned towards Dean and growled. 

Dean just turned and grinned at Sam. "I told you, all of you, that i was going to have the worst threat so dont fucking start.  He'll be fine. I hope" Dean continued to grin while he picked up his duffle bag and started walking away laughing. The Harvells and Bobby started snickering. 

Sam was about to jump at dean when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasnt Lucifers though.  Sam turned and faced his ex. A man he used to love.

"Balthazar.." Sam  was about to start talking again when he remembered his CURRENT boyfriend was there. Sam put a hand on Lucifers neck and pulled his head towards him to whisper in his ear. Sam had told Lucifer about Balthazar and about their relationship, God that was a big cry day. 

Sam finished whispering in Lucifer ear just as Dean came walking back over. Dean out a hand on Lucifers shoulder, Giving Sam a look that meant he was taking Lucifer out of there. Sam nodded and smiled down at Lucifer. Lucifer leaned up and kissed Sam, even though he was an omega it didnt mean he wasn't possesive of HIS things. Sam was HIS. Once Lucifer pulled back, Sam had a rosy red blush on his cheeksand Balthazar was looking down at his shoes. 

"I'll see you at home." Sam said whiling smiling down at Lucifer. 

"Okay, is Dean going to come get you or?" 

"Dean left his Impala here. Bobby is taking yoou home and Dean will wait for me." Sam reassured. 

"Okay. Then I'll see you later." Lucifer smiled "Bye Sam"

"Bye Luc." Sam said. Lucifer turned and walked away with Dean leading him towards the car where the Harvelles and Bobby were watching. 

"You put on quite a show there Lucifer. Goodjob. that asshole deserves to know that Sam found someone better." Bobby said once they got to the car.

"I guess. Well lets go home before I change my mind and beat Balthazar to a pulp." Lucifer got in the back seat where Jo was  talking to Dean.  

Dean said bye to Lucifer and the others and went to go get his baby. Well more for Sam then him. He wanted to hurry up, get his impala drive back over here and watch that sonofabitch Balthazar. He  doesnt trust him anymore.

So thats exactly what Dean did. He parked a little bit closer than Bobby had parked but made sure to keep his distance. It was up Sam after all to either talk to Balthazar or punch his ass in the face. 

"Um... Hey... What are you doing here?" Sam asked

"Well. I decided it would be good to join. Its a good experience." Balthazar said. "Sorry for coming over here to talk. I didnt know if it was actually you or if i was imagining Dean." Balthazar looked up from his shoes to look at Sams face.

"No yea.  Deans here. He got in around the end of my highschool career, Sucked like hell but," Sam shrugged "everything worked out." 

"Yea, I can see that. New boyfriend, new life." Balthazar looked down again. Saddness in his eyes. 

"You can say that. Look. Yea mostly everythings new but you have to understand that I;m starting over with someone I'm starting to love.  What happened between us cant be changed. That was the past. Its been  time to move on. I am and so should you." Sam new he wasnt trying at all. By the look he gave Sam he could just tell.

"Yea. I get that." Blathazars voice was hard. " Look I'll talk to you later okay? Your brothers giving me a look and I just cant handle your scent." Balthazar took out his phone and went to add a new contact. Sam did the same. 

"It was good to see you" Sam said

"Yea. You too" Bathazar turned and left. 


	4. The Love-For-Saken Truth

After Sam and Dean got in the Impala, They started driving to where Sams new home is with Lucifer. They drove in silence untill Dean turned on the radio in time to the song Simple Man By Lynard Skynard started playing. Dean, of course, sang along.

' ** _Mama told me when I was young_**  
 **_Come sit beside me, my only son_**  
 **_And listen closely to what I say._**  
 **_And if you do this'_**

Dean started taping his fingers on the wheel and continued to sing.

**_'It will help you some sunny day._ **   
**_Take your time... Don't live too fast,_**   
**_Troubles will come and they will pass._**   
**_Go find a woman and you'll find love,_**   
**_And don't forget son,_**   
**_There is someone up above._**

**_And be a simple kind of man._ **   
**_Be something you love and understand._**   
**_Be a simple kind of man._**   
**_Won't you do this for me son,_**   
**_If you can?'_**

_"Turn Left up there"_ Sam pointed to the light. Dean Nodded.

**_'Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_ **   
**_All that you need is in your soul,_**   
**_And you can do this if you try._**   
**_All that I want for you my son,_**   
**_Is to be satisfied._**

**_Boy, don't you worry._ **   
**_You'll find yourself._**   
**_Follow you heart,_**   
**_and nothing else._**   
**_You can do this,_**   
**_if you try._**   
**_All that I want for you my son,_**   
**_is to be satisfied.'_**

Sam turned towards Dean and just looked towards him. He turned off tha radio before the song could end.

 _"Why in the love of god would you turn off the fucking radio?"_ Dean asked

 _"Because. Your pissed and i can tell. Whats wrong? why are you mad?"_ Sam asked

Dean pulled over to the side of the empty road. " _Because that fucking bastard just talked to you Sam! he had no fucking right! Aand you! You let him talk to you even after all the shit he did! He hurt in so many ways and i cant stand seeing you talk to him dammit! Hell i cant even look at him without wanting to tear his fucking heart out! I know it was only now but you got his fucking number in your PHONE! the one you text your boyfriend with, may I add. You should have punched him or something and not talked! Plus when Lucifer was there you didnt even act possesive! Lucifer had to. Its like you forgave him."_

" _I did forgive him.. That was the past, Dean. I'm not going to keep holding that against him. We were in high school for fucks sakes. Hell, I'm going to law school and hes a fucking soldier. We're not going to cross paths. Trust me, Dean. I know what I'm doing. I have Lucifer now and, god smite me if i do, I will never let him go. I love himand i know for sure he loves me. I'm keeping this. Okay dont give me that fucking look. You liked him once."_ Sam pointed at Dean

_"Yea i did. Before he hurt my LITTLE  brother! I cant forgve him for hurting you, Sam! Wait wait. change that. I WONT forgive him unless i see that hes changed. Untill then, hes the devil."_

_"Okay i can understand that. but you dont have to worry. I wont be talking to him anytime soon."_ Sams Phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message. " _Can we go? Lucifer says his stomachs hurting and i want to make sure hes fine."_  

 _"Yea yea okay. Oh and one more thing."_ Sam looked over the Impala to his brother, " _If you even turn the fucking radio off again i will beat your ass. Remember. I'm a soldier. The best. And i will not hesitate when it comes to my music."_ With that Dean got in the car aand started the engine. Sam smiled and chuckled as he got in the car.

 _"Yes Sir"_ Sam grinned. Dean smiled at the name. 

_"Boyfriend like boyfriend."_


	5. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i know its been a while im sorry. i couldnt write for christmas or new years and right now school is giving me too much shit. Plus just to add on to it, my boyfriend is being a big ass. so yea. Here it is!

While Dean and Sam were driving, a week later, Sam kept looking at Dean. They were on their way to the store to get Lucifer some medicine. 

 _"Okay seriously dude, What? Why do you keep looking at me?_ " Dean asked.

_" Okay i should have told you this when you got here last week. But you remember how i told you about how we're coming to get medicine for Luci?_

_"Yea? Why whats going on?"_ Dean glanced at Sam.

Sam started messing around with his hands. _"Okay look. We're not coming out here to get Lucifer medicine. Hes been getting morning sickness for a little while now and...... we need to make sure before we get out hopes up."_ Sam smiled at his fidgetting hands.

" _Are you serious!? Sammy, man, thats great! Does this mean you mated him?"_  Dean grinned. " _I'm going to be the best uncle ever."_

_"No. we aren't sure about mating yet and yes, I'm sure you will be Dean. BUT! if there is a baby you are not aloud to give it whiskey. in fact, no ALCHOHOL!"_

" _Damn! And here i thought you would let me be the best uncle."_ Dean smiled over at his brother.

" _Yea well. Your not going to be the best by giving the baby alcohol_."

" _Fine. Bitch."_  

 _"Jerk_."  Dean turned right at the light and into a CVS parking lot. 

" _Okay hurry up. I want to go home. Oh. and one more thing. Wheres ur boyfriends brother? you know, the one im supposed to be staying wiith? I havent seen him at all and his room is clear and it has no scent. so where is he_?"

" _Well right now hes out. He went to go visit his boyfriend over in England_." Sam took off his seat belt.

" _Wow okay. Well hurry I want to go home and sleep_." Dean turned off the car. 

" _Ye-Yeah okay. heh_ " Sam started fidgetting again.

_"Seriously. if you dont go I will shove you out this damn car."_

_"Fine."_ Sam got out of the car and walked into the store. 

Dean sighed and rested his head against the back of his seat. Then someting hit his mind. 

' _Lucifer.... That names starting to sound familiar. Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer.... Hmm well it'll come to me later, i guess. But that names sounds so familiar. Where is it from? I wonder. If I know Lucifers name from some where then maybe I know his brother. No that can't be right._

"Okay lets go." Sam slamed the door closed. 

" _Dude_." Dean looked over at Sam. _"Dont ever slam my baby again._ "

 _"Yes sir"_ Sam mocked. 

Dean shook his head and forgot his thoughts. He drove Samback to hisapartment to give Lucifer the test to take.  After that, he went home. Dean decided to maybe put on a movie with some beer and snacks. Maybe just relax for a bit before sam calls him and tells him what happened. 

Myabe he could do a Star Wars marathon. Who knows. But for know, he was happy just driving and listening to Zepplins 'Stairway To Heaven'

 

 

  
**'There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold**   
**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**   
**When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed**   
**With a word she can get what she came for.**   
**Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure**   
**'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.**   
**In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,**   
**Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.**

**Ooh, it makes me wonder,**   
**Ooh, it makes me wonder'.**

 

Dean starts singing along to the song. He started out scratchy but ended up singing almost on tune.

  
**'There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,**   
**And my spirit is crying for leaving.**   
**In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,**   
**And the voices of those who stand looking.**

**Ooh, it makes me wonder,**   
**Ooh, it really makes me wonder.**

**And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,**   
**Then the piper will lead us to reason.**   
**And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,**   
**And the forests will echo with laughter.**

**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,**   
**It's just a spring clean for the May queen.**   
**Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run**   
**There's still time to change the road you're on.**   
**And it makes me wonder.'**

 

Dean got to his house before the song finished, which made him sad because thats one of his favorite songs, and made his way to the stairs and up to the apartment. He wasnt expecting what he saw though. He wasnt expecting his past to come get him again. He wasnt expexting to ever say his name again. He had tried so  hard to forgett his name that he eventually forgot what he was trieing to forget and now, its just back to open his wounds and make him feel pain again.

 

The scent was the first thing that hit him when he walked in the apartment. It was nice and sweet and honey like, but beneath that... it was HIM. 

This was what had reminded him of Lucifer. This is why he knew Lucifers name.

 

The other man Walked into the room at the sound of the door opening and closing.

_"Dean?_ " The other man asked. He looked shocked and scared and the pain in his eyes was to intense to handle.

 

_"Cas?"_  

 


	6. World On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! i had a mix to go with this fic! its not in order to the chapters. its just a mix that basically helped me write the fic. and yes i am working on the next chapter. dont rush me.   
> http://8tracks.com/spneverydayyo/my-military-experience

Dean was frozen on the spot. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. 

Dean started shaking his head slowly and steping backwards. He felt his back hit the door on his 2nd step.

"Dean..." Cas let out a shaky breath as he smelled the saddness and anger in Deans scent. In fact, those were the only ones he could clearly pick out. 

Dean started shaking his head faster and stepped forward  while  turning around so he could open the door.  He should have smelled it though. He should have smelled the other scent that was behind the door because once he oppened the door he saw a small british man standing there with his hand raised in what looks like he was about to knock. 

"Oh! Hello Darling, Is Castiel home? or do I have the wrong address?" The british man looked downat a peice of paper just as Dean heard  footsteps behind him. 

"Crowley?"Castiel pushed Dean aside a little bit. Dean just groaned and walked to his bedroom. He slammed the door and fell onto his bed.

Outside Deans door, Castiel watched him leave and sighed. 

"What do you want, Crowley? Right now isnt a good time." Castiel ran his hand through his hair. 

"I wanted to come visit you. More like follow you home. I didnt want you to be away from me any more, love. I know we just had a couple months together but I was thinking of coming and living in America with you, yeah? How would you like, that darling?" Crowley stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Castiels waist, The smell of arousal rising in the air. 

"Crowley....please nows not the time." Cas pushed Crowley away from him, so that nowhewas standing out side the door frame. Crowley looked down and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel and started walking.

"Okay, love, but dont come to me when your bloody problems catch up to!" Crowley walked down the stairs and towards his rental car. He turned his car on and left. 

Castiel sighed and closed the door. He locked it before walking over to Deans closed door. Before he said something, he heard Deans gruff voice.

"Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." 

"Dean please. Come out. We need to talk. Dint Sam tell you I was the one that you were going to live with?" Castiel leaned against the opposite wall.

The door immediatly swung open, reaviling a broken and angry Dean Winchester.

"No he didnt. And you know what? I tried so hard to forget you and then this happens. Wait.. change that I did forget you. I forgot all the shit that happened to me back then and thats exactly why i couldnt make the connection between Lucifer s name and yours. God I was finally happy being home. Being with my family and friends. But now this? Now i LIVE with you and your fucking I-ont-Fucking-know-Who-He-Is frend came by, i just cant deal with it!  I cant! I know I'm suppossed to be an alpha and all but you were the most ignorant bastard i have ever met. You broke my heart and you hurt me badly." Dean passed Castiel and walked towards the door. 

"Dean wait! Can we please talk about this!" Castiel followed Dean as he walked towards the door. 

"You want to talk about this?" Dean slammed his hand againsth the door. "Fine. lets talk. How have you been Cas? hmm? Oh wait. I can see how good your doing. You dont need ol'military me!" 

Dean turned and opened the door and continued down the appartment stairs and to his Impala. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel leaned against the sink as he thought abot what had happened a little bit ago between Dean and himself. 

He couldnt believe Sam hadn't told Dean that he was the one he was going to stay with.But that wasn't what hurt the most about it. What hurt was how Dean made sure to forget him. Dean had made sure to forget that pain because of what Castiel had done. 

God, Dean was never going to forgive him. Castiel threw the towel that was in his hands across the room. He walked towards his room and got his sketch pad ad pencils out of his bag. It had drawings of everything through out England. Now...... hes going to draw a broken Dean. Thats going to be the only thing in his mind untill he can draw it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drove and drove and drove untill he was outide the city and on a cliff along the mountains.  He was so pissed about everything and he just couldnt deal with it.  Dean went over and sat down at the little picnic table that was put there for sight seeing. He put his head in his hands and just started crying. 

He couldnt believe Cas was there. He couldnt believe that after everything, Cas was there and that he was just.... normal! He acted normal! He just stood there like nothing had happened and he had the guts to feels pain and saddness. He had no right to make Dean smell that. 

Dean got up and went to his car. He needed a friend right about now. And he knew just who to go to.

Dean drove a ways through the town and allthe way to the other side. Once he got to where he was going, he turned off the car and got out. He walked up the drive way to the house. Then knocked on the door.

He instantly smelled alcohol and happines in the air as his friend oppend the door. But the scent changed as his friend saw him.

"Hey Benny" Dean chocked out.

"Oh this cant be good brother." Benny replied as he saw the tears on Deans Face. 

Dean shook his head. "Its bad, man" 

"Well. Then lets get to it. What happened" Benny let Dean in and closed the door behind them.

"Hes back." Dean whispered. 


	7. What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, i know i havent posted in forever and im sorry. i get lazy and i have to get into a zone when i write. So here. I'm going to mexico later on today and idk if theres going to be internet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Love yall! 
> 
> I kind of used the song: What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin for the title.u dont have to listen to it. just tellin yall.

Dean woke up groggy and disorented. His head was pounding and he couldnt remember what happened last night besides the fact the Benny had offered him a beer.

_Cas is back........_

His brain reminded him of the events that had occurred the night before with his "new" roomate. Dean groaned and rolled over, only to find him self falling onto the floor. There was laughing behind him and  the smell of his friend in the air. 

"ugh......why am I on the fucking couch when you have a fucking guest room, Benny?" Dean rubbed the back of his head as he got up from the floor. 

"Hey dont get mad at me. You asked to sleep on the couch, Brother." Benny just kept on smiling. A door opened behind him  and a voice groggily talked.

"Benny? Is everything okay out there, baby?" Andrea, Bennys mate, asked. She had walked out into the room, where both men were standing, in  one of bennys shirts and some sweatpants. She was  an artist and sometimes liked to draw at night when something was on her mind or if she just had some great idea for a drawing. She also had a bit of puke on her, _the baby probably didnt like he drawing_ , Dean thought.

"Yea everythings okay out here, Darlin. Dean just forgot he was on the couch and I was just havin a laugh." Benny said. Andrea just shook her head and chuckled. 

"Okay you two," She walked towards the kitchen, "come on over here. Do you want some coffee Dean?"

"Yes please." Dean started walking over to the kitchen and when he passed Benny, he elbowed him in the stomach, causing the other man to groan and bend over. 

"Stop hitting my baby, Dean. I may not see you but I know when you hit him." Andrea turned towards the kitchen table and set Deans coffee mug down on. "Sit. I'll be right back." She walked down the hallway and quietly closed the door to the nursery. 

Benny came in the kitchen right after Andrea did and sat down. 

"Okay Dean, whats going on? Last night when Benny got you drunk  you were rambling on about an Ex coming back and living with you or something. I know Benny knows who the hell your ex is but I dont so explain to me everything that going on." Andrea looked straight into Deans eyes as if she was challenging him to make a move to leave. 

"Fine. Yea, my ex is back. In fact my ex is brothers with Sams boyfriend. God how can I be so stupid to not realize that it was Lucifer, the same Lucifer from back then." Dean put his head in his hands and just shook his head.  "His name is Castiel. I call him Cas. its just that i didnt know who I was living with untill last night when he got home. Wait no not home. I am not living there anymore." Dean just sighed and lifted his head. 

"Keep going." Andrea pushed. 

"Okay. From the begining. Yesterday i had gone straight  home after dropping Sam off at his house. After i parked my baby I had walked up the stairs to the apartment, right? just like a regular day....."

Dean went on with the story and told the two what had happened, what had been said and even told him that Cas' boy-toy had showed up when he was trying  to leave. 

"Worst thing is that Sam knew I was going to be staying with Cas. I mean he knew i had forgotten him, he could have given me a heads up or something. God, im so furious with Sam." Dean put his head in his hands once more, not bothering to look at the symapthetic look Benny was giving him. He had to find a way to get all of his stuff out of that ampartmment with out having  to talk to Cas. He first had to find an apartment. God that was going to take a little bit for sure and he knows Benny wont let him stay on his couch for being such a baby about being around Cas. Ugh.

Dean moved one of his hands to his jeans and felt around for his phone. It wasnt there. 

"What the hell? Wheres my phone?" Dean got up and went back to the living room to look for his phone. He looked evry where untill he found it under the couch.  He checked his phone and saw that he had 40 missed text messages and 50 missed calls.  Mostly from Sam but some from Jo, Ellen and Bobby. Damn, that either means Sam got so worried that he called others on order for a search party or he just wanted to make sure that he didnt kill Cas. 

"I should head over to Sams then swing by The RoadHouse to tell every one I'm alright. Geez, Sam is such a girl to when it comes to me not answering his calls." Dean shook his head and grabbed his shoes and jacket from where they were thrown around the room. 

"Alright, Brother. Be a good boy and dont kill that ex of yours." Benny grinned and he gave Dean a bear hug. 

"Yea, Yea. I'll probably get the same speech from Sam." he let go of Benny and turned to  Andrea.

"I 'll see you Later, Andrea." Dean hugged Andrea tightly. 

"Yes you will" Andrea let got of Dean and smilled. 

Dean oppened the front door and went down the stairs to his baby. Once he turned the engine on, he knew this was going to be a bad day. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

Dean Knocked on the door a couple of times before his brother answered the door. 

"Dammit Dean. I thought you were hurt or something." Sam pulled Dean inside the house and closed the door. He pulled Dean into a tight hug before letting him go. 

"Its alright, Samantha, i'm fine. I  would be way better if you told me WHO THE HELL I WAS LIVING WITH?!?!?!?!" At that moment a scared Lucifer poked his head out of the kitchen where he was talking to someone.His eyes were wide and both Sam and Dean could smell his fear. But Dean smelled something else.  _Oh great._

Cas came out from where he was in the kitchen as he stared over at where Sam and Dean are. His scent was strong to Dean and now he was getting hazy, feeling light headed. 

Dean just shook his head and scoffed. "Great, you know I came overe here to tell you that I'm fine. so there." Dean turned around and opened the front door and walked outside.  He barely got to his Impala before his name was called. 

"Dean! Wait dammit!" Sam called after him.  Dean turned around, pissed and ready to fight someone. Lucifer and Cas were watching from the door way. 

"What Sam?  Theres nothing to fucking talk about right now and i cant stand seeing him in your house. I dont care if hes a friend to you now, you should have fucking told me. Do you know  how much pain and hurt and anger and all those stupid emotions i felt yesterday seeing him? How about when his British boy-toy was at the door when I was trying to get out of there, huh? I went to war to focus on everything else so i could forget him, Sam, you know that. Hell you knew I forgot him. You knew that he never crossed my mind becouse of all this other shit that was happening out in the world. I was out! i was free from those thoughts of bright electric blue eyes and messy black hair. I was out of that high school chapter! I was finallly free." Dean shook his head. "You know, there was something I was meaning to tell you. Something I was going to let you help me decied on. But not anymore. I got called back early to go back out to war. Instead over 5 months home i only have 2. I'm able to decline that offer and stay  for the whole five monthes, but now. I'm not going to sit here and live with him when i get a chance to go back out and try to forget him again. So thanks. I was hoping to have nice stay here with my family before i had to go back out. But maybe not. You know i would have been fine with a heads up so i knew what i was expecting." Dean just sighed and shook his head again. When he looked up, Sam had tears on his cheeks. "I'm done Sam. I cant handle this shit anymore. So i'm not going to pretend that i can. Its only been week since i've been home. I still have  a month and 3 week before that flight leaves out to battle and takes me with it."

Dean turned and walked around the car to the drivers side of the impala. He turned his baby on and drove. He couldnt take this anymore. He couldnt face the feelings that were resurfacing. he just couldnt. 

Dean drove all the way to The RoadHouse without any sort of injury, thank god. He parked right infront of the entrance and turned off the car. He was careful not to slam his babys door. Just because he was mad didnt mean he had to hurt her.

Once inside the bar he headed over to sit on a stool and put his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to explode. 

"Sorry we're not op-" Jo stopped speaking as she realized who was sitting at the bar. She put down her rag and walked over and stood in ftont of him. 

"You okay, Dean?" Her voice sounded like it was filled with concern. So was her scent. 

"yea, Jo, im fine. Can I have a beer?" 


	8. We Were Fated To Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me alone. im horrible at titles

"Dammit, Dean. I told you not to do anything stupid. And you just had to do the opposite, huh?" Benny dropped his jacket on the bar stool next to Dean.

"No. You told me not to kill anyone. I didn't kill anyone. Yet." Dean was drinking his 4th beer. Jo just sat behind the bar and looked at him sympathetically till Benny got here so they could discuss this. 

"What do you mean "Yet" and what the hell happened at Sam's house?" Jo got up from where she was sitting and leaned forward on the bar.

"When i say "Yet," i mean that I'm going back out sooner rather than later. They had called me in saying it had gotten worse and asked if I could come back early. I told them that I would call them back in the next week to tell them." Dean chuckled, "The chief just growled at me and told me to hurry up with the answer. When i went over to Sam's house..." Dean stopped talking and took a swig of his beer. He didn't talk for a little while."He was there. Cas. He was sitting there in Sam's kitchen talking to Lucifer. I freaked and tried to leave but when i got to my Baby, Sam called after me. I basically told him off about Cas and then to put the cherry on top, i told him that i wasn't going to include him in my decision about going back early anymore. I told him that when that plane leaves in 1 month, I'm going with it." Dean looked down at his beer.

 _Thunk!_  

"OW! what the fuck, Jo?!" Dean growled. The alpha inside him was pissed. No one  _ever_   him unless they were looking for a fight. He looked straight at Jo and the Alpha in him calmed down. More or less, he felt like, if he had dog ears, they would be flat against  his head in shame. 

"H-How could you even m-make that decision with out the f-family? You know im not one to cry, D-Dean, but the war is w-worse  out there and I d-don't want you going out there earlier than you h-have to just because your s-stupid ex is back in town."  Jo rushed out of the room, towards the kitchen to the back door. 

"Dammit." Dean quickly got up and ran around behind the bar to the kitchen. He heard the back door open and slam shut. He ran towards the back door, swinging it open with his eyes searching around for Jo. 

He finally finds Jo sitting by a stream of water, her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around herself. Dean stepped forward towards her. 

"Don't come near me, Winchester."  Jo pulled a small knife out of her boots. She looked straight at Dean but there were still tears in her eye. They both know she would never hurt Dean. 

Dean stepped forward slowly and took the knife out of Jo's hand. He sat down next to her and tucked her knife back into her boots. 

Jo instantly jumped onto Dean, crying and yelling. She hugged Dean strongly, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dean hugged her back at the same strength. 

"Shhh. Its okay. Its gonna be okay, Jo." Dean rubbed Jo's back until she calmed down. "I'm sorry. I know i should of talked to you guys about it.." Dean slowly got to his feet with Jo still attached to him.  He started walking towards the back door so they could go inside when He heard a car pull into the drive way. Jo's breath steadied and calmed and it felt like she was asleep. 

"Well Damn. I was about to let you have a choice and you fall asleep on me. What a nice girl." Dean grinned down at the girl that was considered The-Litter-Sister-He-Never-Wanted. More like The-Little-Sister-He-Always-Wanted now.  

"I'm still awake, Asshole. I just dont feel like walking."  Jo slapped Dean on the back of the head. "Keep walking."

Dean chuckled, but listened to Jo's order and walked to the back door. He opened the door and slowed down a little bit so it would hit Jo's head on they're way in. He got a good  _Ow_ out of Jo and another slap in return. She was feeling better now, Dean could tell. Her scent had changed from sadness to 'im not exactly sad but im not fully happy'  and that was good enough for this Winchester.

"Alright alright. You have hit me enough now be nice i heard a car pull up which means either some one is here for an early drink or someones here to get in your pants." Jo started smacking Dean all over the place. On his head, on his back. She eventually pulled back so that she could look at him and started smacking  him across the face.  They were laughing when they came out the kitchen door to where the bar was. 

At this point, Dean was walking backwards and Jo was the one able to see who was at the bar. The people that had just arrived can only see A man  walking backwards with a blonde with her arms around him, his arms supporting her so she wouldn't fall and the blonde playfully smacking her. Looks Likes mates, huh? 

Jo looked up at the people sitting at the bar. Her face instantly dropped. Dean knew he didnt have to turn around. He could smell them but he did anyways. He half turned to see who had arrived.   _Well that was just great. i'm not safe anywhere._  

Dean turned back to and looked at Jo. He gave her a small smile and then put her down so she could walk. She gave him a look. 

"I'll be fine."  Dean whispered. "Go make them a drink." 

Jo nodded and went around Dean to get the others drinks. 

"Hey Sam. Hey Lucifer. Hey ummmm person i don't know. What can I get you guys to drink?" Jo asked a little coldly then usual. 

Dean sighed and turned around, walking over to the bar to make himself a drink.  He only heard the end of the little conversation of drinks.

Dean grabbed some Jack Daniels and mixed that with some Coke  before leaning against the stand where the alcohol is displayed.  Jo went and stood in front of Dean and made a show of reaching be hind him, pressing against him, and whispering something in his ear.  Dean nearly died chocking on his drink when 1) Jo said that Cas was sexy and that now she knew why Dean wanted to knot him and 2) because you can smell jealousy in the air and Dean knows for sure who its coming from.  

After he was done coughing, Dean looked up with a smile. Sam was looking at him weirdly and Lucifer kept his head down. Cas just look pissed. Benny was just grinning.  

"Dean.... can we talk outside?" Sam asked. 

"Um.. yea sure. Hey Jo, take care of my drink. Don't put anything harmful in it." He winked at Jo on his way around the bar. She threw her head back in laughter as he exited the door.

As soon as both Winchesters we're outside, Sams face turned serious. 

"What the hell do you think your doing with Jo?" 

"Hahaha, I'm not doing anything. That was all her." Dean laughed. 

"Yea okay." Sams face turned angry. His smell was angry too and it was clear that his alpha was coming out. 

"Hey now. Dont get pissy with me. Your the one thats acting all nice to Cas." Dean countered.

"Because hes a great guy, Dean! Hes changed and its time that you let everything happen and you accept that, yea, he made a mistake but hes trying to fix it! he agreed to bunk with you because he cares! Hes trying and it wont work if your not trying!"

"Whats the point huh? He just got back and I'm supposed to acting like nothing happened? Fuck that!"  

All of a sudden there was yelling inside the bar and a strong scent which reeked of anger and furry. Then the bar door swung open to reveal a very angry Cas omega being held  by Benny and Lucifer and a laughing Jo behind  them. 

"No! thats not whats supposed to happen! Get the fuck off of me!" Cas yanked away from the two that were holding him and walked forward towards Dean. "I'm here because 1) Your brother is with my brother and I want to be here for them. 2) I do want to try to put everything behind us! We have brothers that are together so we have to get along! You dont even have to like me! Just be nice to me for once!" 

"I was nice to you! dont you remember all the good times we had?!?! Or do you not care anymore because you had to fuck that up too?" Dean barked back. Dean can now smell his own scent. 

"What I did was wrong. I know I fucked up and after that I almost died. You dont know how much I regretted what I did." Cas' voice softened  towards the end. His scent changed from anger to sadness then to distress. Whatever happened to Cas while he hadn't talked to Dean was important and Dean will do what ever t takes to find out what happened.  


	9. Now You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took forever to write this. If you guys didnt read the last chapters comments, then I'll tell you you missed. 
> 
> A lovely read named mayenfamily100601 reminded me of you guys. Like i told this person, I havent been writing lately because of certain things that have been causing some unwanted stress and depression. Me and my boyfriend broke up causing him to smoke weed and causing me to want to start cutting. But i havent. So i want to thank all of you that are still reading and supporting me with this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter. Thank you all for reading, Love yall! <3
> 
> And yes, once again, i am horrible at tittles

Castiel ran up the stairs and into the apartment from the Impala. Sam and Benny forced both Dean and himself into the car so they could go home.  They were going the same place anyway, right?

"Dammit.....Cas wait up!" Dean yelled as he ran up the stairs. He fought to open the door that Cas had slammed while he was on the stairs.  Inside he heard another door slam. He finally got the door open but ended up slamming it shut behind him. 

"Dammit Cas! I didn't know, okay! and that shit you saw with Jo was nothing! She was just trying to make you jealous!" The smell of distress and sadness and anger came through from under the door. 

"FUCK YOU DEAN WINCHESTER!" Cas yelled back.  Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead against the door.  Yea he was still angry at Cas and all but he needed to know what had happened to Cas when they weren't talking.  His words were still haunting him even though they were only said a short time ago _' ....  I almost died...'_

Dean pushed off the door to answer the door where someone was banging on it. 

"What the hell do yo-" He suddenly had an arm full of Cassie Robinson. 

"Dean!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed and he would be lying if he said her scent wasn't welcome.  Once she was done hugging him she stood back with her hands on her hips. Dean gave her a confused look. He didn't know she still lived in this old town. 

"What? you think you can come home and make sure to not tell me your here? That's just mean.  How come i had to find out from from an old friend that your safely home?" She had a playful tone to her voice and Dean knew she wasn't actually mad or anything. 

"Hey Cassie. Well. Its been a weird couple of weeks so i haven't talked to anyone really. So don't take it personally if i don't call you to hang out. There's too much on my plate right now." Dean gave her a small smile and moved out of the way to let her in. 

She walked in but instantly stopped when she got to the couch. Her head perked up and she sniffed the air. Dean stepped forward cautiously as she heard her growl. 

Them both being an Alpha was the reason they separated. They had been together in Middle and High school. Well the first few days of High school before they got their test results back of what they were. Cassie was okay with it but Dean had said that he wanted to be with an Omega. 

"Cassie......" Dean stepped in front of Cassie and saw  her eyes were partly dilated. That wasn't good. Even though she was a Female Alpha, she still got aroused by Omegas. 

"I smell an omega...... Why is there an omega in your house?" She growled as she sniffed the air once more. "Mmmmmmm.....Smells so good." When she opened her eyes, they were fully dilated. The  alpha in her taking over. Her arousal was easy to smell in the house. 

"Cassie calm down. Just calm down. This isn't you." Dean put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. After a little while of trying to calm her down, Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her outside where there was fresh air. 

"Breath. Fucking breath." Beneath them a car pulled into the parking lot. It didn't go to a parking space but stopped right in front of where the stairs were.  The door swung open and a man stepped out. The man ran up the stairs and to Cassie. 

"Hey baby, are you okay?" He turned her towards him. "Oh that's not good. Why are her eyes dilated?" The man turned towards Dean. Dean didn't understand a word the other man said. he wasn't paying attention. How could he? The mans scent was so..... _familiar._ It had a combined scent but one of the scents he didn't know. The other scent in the combination he did know. 

His mind started screaming at him, yelling at him, telling him who that scent belonged to. 

_Father._

Dean started shaking his head and stepping backwards. His father was dead right? He had to be. He got the phone call and the letter. He remembers the look on Sams face when he told him. 

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" At this point, his back was close to the wall and Cassie was almost back to normal.  

 _No no no no no. Dads dead._ He kept telling his mind,  _and so is mom. They're dead, Dean. That's not his scent._

But how can he tell him self that when he had been so committed to make sure he knew his parents scents when he was a kid? 

Dean didn't realize that he was on the floor shaking and crying when he felt hands on his face. He just kept shaking and ignoring the voice that was trying to sooth him.  The voice kept speaking to him but stopped when the other man that was there said he was going to call the police.

"Don't. Hes fine, just scared. I don't know what you guys did to him but you need to leave, Adam."

_Adam.  That was his name._

"No." Dean looked up at the man in front of him, Cas, and the man named Adam. He tried to get up but Cas kept trying to  get him to stay down. So he did the only thing that would stop an Omega in their tracks. He growled. 

Cas instantly felt his eyes widen as Dean looked at him with a glare and his teeth  showing.  He slowly got up and backed away from the Alpha on the ground. Dean got up and put his shaking hand against the wall to help him stay up. 

"Your scent." Dean said, "Why do you have my Fathers scent?" It was more of a growl instead of an honest question.

Adam looked at Cassie before walking forward a bit. He stuck out his hand and said:

"My name is Adam Winchester," Dean flinched at his last name, "My parents are Kate and John Winchester." _  
_


	10. Outta My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent written. im been too stressed and depressed so i tried to make this one long. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. 
> 
> I know theres a lot off stuff that i need to fix and i promise that i will fix it soon

Dean Was right back where he started, on Bennys couch with coffee in his hands. Except this time he was surrounded by Victor, Benny, Andrea, Jo and Cassie.

"Maybe you didn't hear him correctly, are you sure he said John?" Victor asked for the 10th time.

"Look if you don't believe me then why don't you ask Cassie?" Dean bitch-faced Cassie before taking a sip of his coffee and setting it down on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry okay? I didnt think he would get out of the car. I told him to wait for 5 minutes and that i would be right back." Cassie looked Dean straight in the eyes while saying this.

Dean got up and growled, "Like hell. You came to see me with a man in your car hat has my fathers scent. Did you not think about telling me that my father is alive?"

"Thats not my fault. They told me specifically not to tell you that your fathers alive. You weren't supposed to find out." Cassie practically shouted.

"Who said im not aloud to know? Hes my father! I have the right to know!" Dean yelled back. At this point Andrea got  up to go make  sure the babys door was closed. The baby didnt need to hear any of this. Plus she wasnt ready to learn new scents. You can practically taste the anger right now.

"Sam, okay!! He told us not to tell you!" Cassies eyes instantly widened when she realized what she said.

Sam. Sam said not to tell Dean.

Dean shook his head and walked past everyone. His scent changed.  It still had anger in it but it has pain in it too.

"Dean wait. What are you going to do, hurt Sam? Hes your brother for crying out loud. He was only trying to protect you." Victor got up and put hand on Deans shoulder.

Dean shrugged off the hand and turned around. "Hes been keeping a lot from me and i plan to find it out everything sooner or later. I leave in a month so it looks like im going to find out before than."

He turned back around and yanked the door open, storming out of the house and towards the Impala. He wasnt going to Sams house, not yet. Today was a long day and all he wanted to do was get drunk and go fuck a random chick.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up groggy and confused. There was a scent in the air that he couldnt recognize either. He tried to move but there was a person next to him. More like curled against him.

_Oh._

Dean remembered what had happened last night and stopped trying to get up. After he left he drove to the best bar in town and picked up a random chick with an amazing scent.  _Mmmm_. Her scent was as delicious as cherry pie. Now hes at her house. He only knows because he sure as hell doesnt have blue walls in his room.

Dean looked down at the girl in his arms. She had brown hair and a nice slim figure.

Dean carefully moved his arm out from under her and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He needed to go home but damn was he tired. It must have been a fun night last night if he was this tired.

The chick beside Dean groaned and stretched out on the bed. She must of noticed that Dean wasn't laying down next to her because her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Her scent had changed from peaceful to alarming but was changed once again once she saw Dean sitting down on the other side of the bed and saw that his head was in his hands. She crawled over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him.

"You look guilty. Are you married? I didnt see a ring or anything and when you came into the bar and when you got drunk you started talking to me. " She sighed and started talking again, "I'll take the blame if your girl find out."

She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. When she came back out she was in a shirt and some underwear with her hair in a pony tail. Dean was already dressed and tieing his shoes.

When he finished tieing them he looked up and saw her leaning against the door way. 

 _Phew._  He didnt see a mark on this chicks neck so he must of had  at least some control last night. 

"I'm sorry but I was wondering what your name was?" Dean asked as he got up off the bed.

"I knew you were too drunk to remember. My names Lisa. Lisa Braeden." Lisa smiled. "and dont worry. I already know your name. I wasnt as drunk as you so i remember." Deans nose was instantly filled with that cherry scent again.

Dean nodded. _But wait. If i was really drunk last night then why am i not throwing up right now?_

Deans scent must have shifted because he can hear Lisa speaking.

"Yea I know what your thinking. Last night after we had sex i made you drink water. You should be fine to get home before your hangover starts to hit. Come on. I'll walk you to the door." Lisa pushed off the frame and walked out the room. Dean followed.

At the door, Dean stood outside and Lisa stood in front of him."I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night. Like i said before, I'll deal with your girl if you get in trouble." Lisa offered

"Truth is, i dont have a girl. Last night i got into a fight with family. More like 2 big fights. i got pissed and went to the bar. I think its more of my fault then yours." Dean ran his hand through his hair.

Lisa smiled "Well okay than. I think you should go, your hang over should hit pretty soon."

Dean nodded. Just as he was about to turn, Lisa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Dean responded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they pulled apart they were both panting. "I put my number in your phone. I have your number too. Text me whenever. Even if you only want to be friends or if you need some one to lean on." Lisa said.

Dean nodded again and pulled back away from her. They had drawn a couple of looks from the neighbors, but Dean didnt care. He just made nice with a chick he met at the bar and had fucked. He let her scent fill his nose once again but this time it was stronger than before and it was way more than welcome. 

"I'll see you around." Dean said.

"Yea. See ya." Lisa smiled. 


	11. Ain't Thinking About You  Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, here u go. Now my A/O/B fic is my own way of doing it. I dont know if people have been doing it also but in my fic the babys start growing right away so since its been about 2 or 3 weeks into the fic Luci would barely have a bump but it will progress a lot faster than usual.
> 
> Also, this is only the first part of this chapter.

Sam was pacing. Sam was worried. Sam was mad.

He was just feeling all types of emotions.

_How can Cassie just tell Dean that?_

He was just on an emotional roller-coaster right now.  Benny had called him and told him what had went down and damn was he pisssed. 

"Babe, can you stop pacing? its making me nervous."  Lucifer rubbed his stomach where the baby was growing. 

"Sorry." Sam stopped pacing and went over to sit by Luci. "How mad do you think he is?" 

Sam knew the answer to that question but he had to ask anyway. Yea he knew what he did was wrong but how else was he supposed to make sure Dean stayed safe and Protected? Yea Dean can protect himself and all that stuff but Sam was more worried about his inner emotions. Dean was never one to talk about his feelings and finding out Dad was alive would have added a lot to his emotions. Especially right now considering he also hid the fact that Cas was back in town. God was he in trouble. But can you blame him? He was just trying to protect his older brother like Dean protected him when he was a kid. He was just doing what he thought was right.

"...careful, okay? i know hes going to try to do something to... are you even listening to me?" Lucifer pulled away from underneath Sams arm and turned his body towards Sam. " Did you hear anything i just said?"

Sam looked at Lucifer, "No, sorry." Sam looked down and started fidgeting.

"Wow. You make getting in trouble look adorable." Lucifer smiled and placed a kiss on Sams cheek as he got up from the couch.

"Hey, im not adorable! I'm an Alpha and Alphas aren't adorable!" Sam called after his boyfriend.

Lucifer laughed and yelled back "Well you are, so deal with it!"

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Dean loves his Zepplin. That's all there is to it. He listens to it almost every day. Its his reliever after getting stressed out. 

Today has been a good day so far but thinking about what was to come stressed him out. But why would it matter to Cas that he came back to the apartment that he lived in currently smelling somewhat like someone else? It shouldn't so whatever.

Deans  listening to his favorite song 'Stairway To Heaven' for the 2nd time that day.

The first time he heard it was after he left Lisas house to go to a diner and look for some apartments around the area that he might like. He found some good ones that weren't too much and had enough space for him. His eye had been caught on one specific apartment that was for rent that was close to the Roadhouse. On the newspaper it said that anyone was able to come and look at the apartment at anytime so he thought that maybe he could go and have look after he went home and showered. The best part about the apartment was that it said it had 2 bedrooms, 1 bath but that the bath tub was like a jacuzzi. It was only around $600 so that was also good considering that the other apartments that were basically the same lay out were around $700.

Dean already called the landlord to tell him that he would be there in about an hour or so to check out the place and thankfully the other man said that he was lucky that he had an extra space of time that he could show the apartment to dean at such short notice. Apparently there were a  lot of other people that wanted to see that apartment that there was a schedule. 

Dean pulled into a parking space and turned off his baby. He got out of the car and took a deep breath while closing the car door. He didn't rush or walk slowly to the stairs. He walked as normally  as he could.

Once he got to the door he pulled out his keys and almost unlocked the door when he smelled something pungent in the air. He sniffed at the smell and realized that it was coming from inside the apartment. 

_Great._

He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. The smell was stronger inside and it was worse. Dean closed his eyes tightly and tried not to let the smell get to him. 

_"Hey, Cas?" Dean shook Cas lightly until he woke up. Cas groaned and mumbled something incomprehensible. Dean shook Cas again, this time harder._

_"Casssssss. Baby whats wrong?" Dean was genuinely worried now. This wasn't a smell he was used to and he would do what ever it took to make sure Cas never felt or smelled this way again._

_"Its nothing, Dean. Go back to sleep." Cas tried to sniffle quietly._

_"Bullshit. Your crying. Baby, whats wrong?"  Dean tried again._

_"Its nothing, okay? Please just go back to sleep, Dean." Cas sniffled again only this  time louder._

_"Fuck it." Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back so he could straddle him. He pinned his knees to the mattress on either side of  Cas' hips and grabbed Cas' wrist and pinned them down to the bed._

_Dean looked at Cas and saw that Cas' eyes were shut  and that his cheeks were tear stained. Dean shook his head slightly and bent down to kiss Cas' cheek._

_"You know, this is a weird position. I'm used to being on the bottom."  Dean commented._

_Cas let out a small laugh. "You just had to say that huh?"  Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean._

_"Yup." Dean smiled. "Now are you going to tell me whats wrong?"_

_Cas nodded. Dean got off of Cas and crawled up the bed to lean against the headboard. Cas then came and leaned against him, letting Dean put his arm around him.  
_

_"My father called when you were asleep. He was drunk again." Cas sniffled._

_"Oh, baby, im sorry." Dean nuzzled at Cas' neck. He knew how much of a dick Cas' dad could be._

_"Its alright. Everything'll be fine." Cas smiled up at Dean. Dean nodded and leaned down to kiss Cas._

Dean shook the memory away. He didnt want any part of what Cas was going through right now. Dean pushed of of from where he was leaning on the door and walked into the living room.

And sure enough, there in the middle or the room was a sobbing Cas that was rocking back and forth. He must of sensed Deans presence because he was now looking up with teary eyes.

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people that had voted for this option. i know the option thing wasnt up fro a while but i like this option better then the other one so here it is. like the tittle says, this is only part one. thaks for reading!!


	12. Dream On (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys. Im not back home yet BUT i didnt want to leave you guys hanging any longer. now this chapter is ust a filler but hey, its at least something right?
> 
> okay so i posted this a while back to let you guys know what was going on. so yea. Enjoy!
> 
> ***Guys!!!!!! im really really reallyyyy sorry! there is some stuff happening out here with my fam and i am jam packed with things that i need to do. i promise that i will continue to write this when i have time. 
> 
> now dont come riot at me when it doesnt come out like really soon because like i said im busy. Im also going to San Vicente (Mexico) on a little camping trip with my family on the 25th. So thats also going to drag me down. im ALSO going to Miami on August 12th to go visit my dad. (i know i dont talk about my family because hey its usually not a big topic with me but my parents are divorced and we usually see my dad every year but there have been problems between me and him and we just havent talked as much as we used to. anyway ima go see him with my bro and ima try to have a nice time with him)
> 
> So yea, im sorry if the chapter is like REALLY REALLY LATE!! I am not abandoning this fic. I promise u that. 
> 
> Thanks everyone!!! i love u all!! I thank you guys for the support!!! ***

Cas was freaking out. Yea that happened a lot but not like this. He was worried about Dean and where he had gone. Sam had called earlier and filled him in on what happened and since then he hadn't stopped crying. He was just a sad, sad mess.

But why was he crying? He knew that Dean wouldnt be crying if he was missing. No. He would be sitting down at a bar and having a beer like nothing was happening. Then again Dean didnt understand him. He didnt understand why he was here.

All Cas wanted to do was patch up their relationship and start over. He missed having Dean with him. He missed the friendship that they had before they were together. He missed the way that Dean smiled that one special smile that was only for him. He missed the original Dean Winchester that he knew in high school. The Dean Winchester that didnt care that all the Omega and Beta girls and boys swooned over him because he had someone. He had Cas.

Cas still remembered all the times they had together. He remembered the first time they made love. The first time they had made out. The first time they kissed. Even the first time they laid eyes on each other. And to Cas, there was nothing cuter, sexier or more adorable then the way Dean acted when he picked Castiel up for their first date. Dean was obviously nervous and scared.

But what about Dean now? Did he still want Cas like he did then? Of course not. Not after what Cas did to him. Cas blames himself for that night. He blames Meg for taking him out of his SHARED room with Dean. And lastly, he blames the alcohol for making him think he could get away with anything.

All Cas wanted to do was apologize. To talk to Dean and at least gain back his alliance. Hell, even just get to be with him for one last day where they could forget all their problems.

But of course Cas knew that would never happen. That was a fantasy that would never come true.

At that thought, Cas got up from the chair at the table and went to his room. He came back out to the table and put a stack of records down. He had seen that Dean had a record player and he had wanted to use it, with Deans permission of course. He doesnt care any more about permission.

Cas picked one of his favorite records out of his stacks. He had a lot of favorites but there was one special one that he had danced to with Dean. He may not get that fantasy but he at least wanted to relive the memory.

Cas grabbed the record and walked over to the table where the player was. The music started playing and he started dancing with himself, humming along quietly

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

At the end of the verse Cas started crying but didnt stop dancing. 

This song was special all'n'all not just for the lyrics and the meaning behind them but for the occasion this song was used in.

Deans voice came to Cas' head and the only thing he heard was 'I Love You'.

Cas collapsed on the floor and started bawling.

"I love you" Cas whispered back as he started rocking.

There was a smell in the air that he identified as his own scent but he really couldnt care less about that awful smell.

Cas heard the front door unlock and he honestly tried to get up off the floor but he couldnt so he stayed down.  


He automatically smelled Dean and for once the scent that Dean had seemed almost happy but he could tell that the happiness was fading.

Foot steps led to the living room where he was crying but he didnt have the strength to do anything except look up and call out to Dean.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh if you guys got that whole Elvis song thing then kudos to you


	13. The First Glimpse To The Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this isnt the longest chapter and honestly, it looked bigger on Microsoft word. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! If you guys have any tips on how to make this chapter or the story better, please tell me. It is much appreciated! Any comments are appreciated too! And so yesssss this is where it begins. OH! ONE MORE THING! So it sounds weird that since Sam and Luci are getting married, it would make Cas and Dean like brothers in law so later in the story im going to do something that will unconnect them as brothers in law. So yea. Enjoy and comment and hit the Kudos button!! Love yalll!

Dean stared down at Cas with a half pained, half uncaring face.  He didn’t have time to deal with Cas’ shit right now.  He had things to do. People to see.  But on the other hand he wanted to comfort this man on the floor. The man he once loved.

No.  He wasn’t going to think about it.

Dean straightened himself and locked his emotions away.

“What the hell are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked, “Get your ass off the floor.  You’re making a fool of yourself.”  Dean walked around Cas and walked into his room to get clothes. He could hear Cas getting up and sniffling.  The sound of feet shuffling got closer and closer and _damn_. Cas was coming to his room.

“I am not making a fool of myself, asshole.”  Cas said as softly as he could as he turned around and walked across the hall to his room.

“I’m not the asshole here, you dick.” Dean mumbled.

In a flash, Cas had Dean pinned to the ground.  Their scents mixed into a fury of anger and distress. To anyone outside the apartment, its nauseating.

“Cas……” Dean groaned, “What the fuck man?”

“I’m the asshole? Me? I’m not the one that tiptoes around my own feelings or is such a big dick that I don’t realize what I have! You Dean Winchester are the asshole here because im trying to make peace with you! Im trying to start over and make up with you because I fucking care! I care about you and I care about us and I care about getting along because guess what! I’m here for Lucifer which means I have to be nice to you and I would appreciate that you be the same to me! But noooooo you just have to be a dick and be rude to everyone because im here! God your such a baby! Do youo realize how bad youre hurting Sam in the process of all this! Did you even think of him! Hes your brother for christ sakes and your avoiding him like the plague, again, because im here!  Think about him and stopping being a bag of dicks, you assbutt!” Cas breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath.  Dean looked terrified. He only ever heard Cas yell like this when  he told his father off that one time when he was drunk.  “Look,” Cas said, “Im only here till the weddings done then im leaving. I want to at least get off your bad side by then.”

Cas got off Dean and called back to his room on shaky legs. He was barely able to close the door before he fell to the ground and started crying again.

Dean stayed laying on the floor, thinking about what Cas had said. Yea he knew he was a dick but Sam… he didn’t want to hurt Sam.  

Cas was right. He just couldn’t help letting his ego get in the way. Of course he wanted to be friends with Cas again but he knew he screwed up. He knew that he missed Cas and how they used to be and how they would hang out after school back when they were together. He missed the familiar feeling and now it’s just breaking him apart.  

He would do this little thing for Cas. He would fix this friendship for him.

But Dean still couldn’t get rid of the feeling of letting Cas hurt. Cas messed up and if anything he should be the one fixing this mess, not him. But then again Cas has been through more than he has and hes more capable to do it.

Dean’s just torn between his options. He’ll give it a try though. He’ll try just for the sake of the past.

Dean got up off the floor and grabbed his phone of the dresser .

“Yes hi, its Dean Winchester. Yea I’m not going to be able to make it to see the apartment. Yes. Yes thank you. Bye.” Dean  hung up the phone and sat on his bed.

_I’m going to try_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written by my new partner WhichInvisibleLion. He did a great job on this! This is a very great chapter, in my opinion. Hope you guys enjoy!!

“ Cas”. Dean calls out to the omega, the bedroom was closed and he could hear and smell the tears flowing from the young man.

It actually hurt him, knowing he was the cause of the tears and pain, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, his body developed a defensive stance, he didnt want to do this, HE shouldn’t be doing this, he messed up.

With a heavy sigh, he knocks the door, he can feel the urge to just break the door in, he totally could, but he doesn’t want to make Cas feel worse, truthfully he just didnt want to deal with this, he wasnt KNOWN for dealing with his feelings, he could already feel the cold feeling start to creep back up his spine, the urge to just flee and lose himself in a black hole of silence.

He shook his head, hoping the action would rid himself of the powerful need that is starting to take control.

“Cas, open the door now!”. He roared, he regretted it immediately, he didn’t want to scare the fragile man- hah fragile, the small man had just thrown him to the ground as if he was a bag of flour. Definitely not fragile.

A slight smile worked its way up onto the green eyed man’s face, but as soon as it got there it went when he heard his ex lover’s reply.

“ Go away Dean, I don’t want to speak to you right now”. He croaked out, his voice thick with raw pain.

Dean flinched at the sound, he stared at the door, his green eyes narrowed at it as if it personally offended him.

He was going to feel guilty about this, yeah he knows he acted like a complete dick, but Cas should...well he should be doing something instead of locking himself in his room and acting like a thirteen year old girl.

“ Cas, you just said you wanted to make things better- so come on you little girl, lets make up and be best friends- oh we can then go to the mall and gush over how cute one direction is”. He mocked childishly, he knows this will just blow up and ruin his chances, but right now he just didnt care. If Cas can act like an immature child, well then so can he.

He heard Cas scoff.

“ You’re such a prick Dean, you havent changed much- I don’t think you ever will, everyone is telling me to give you a chance and I agreed because I thought the years would have changed you, but I was wrong...you’re broken and I cant fix you”. His voice rang through the weak wooden door, his voice cold and detached.

Dean hadn’t really heard him use that tone before, it had sent shivers up his spine and the not the good kind, he finds it hard to breath, he backed up against the hallway wall, his shocked green orbs still stuck on the door.

Why does this hurt?

He could feel his eyes prickling, his hands clenched into fists.

He clenched his teeth together, he ferociously scrubbed his eyes.

He’s Dean Winchester, an Alpha, he doesn’t cry over stupid words, he isn’t a little bitch.

“ Fuck you, I’m the broken one? Who’s crying right now? Huh? Cos it sure aint me!- you need to grow up Cas, because guess what? I have changed but not in the way that you want, but who gives a shit, because I didnt come back here for you- I don’t need you”. He viciously spat out his words, he even punched the door, he felt satisfied as he felt and heard the door crunch under his strength and with that show of dramatic Alpha dominance, he grabbed his jacket and did what he normally does- he ran.

 

Dean doesn’t remember how he got here and he doesn’t care, he pushed through the crowd, he finally reached the bar, he just needed a drink, the urge and need has washed him over and he’s drowning, he just needs the bitterness of his old friend Whiskey.

A few of the customers give him some dirty looks, some alpha’s but none confident enough to start on him, his scent was given off that he was pissed off and not just a little pissed off, rage and murder pissed off, so no one went by him or even looked at him. For this, Dean was thankful, he didnt want company, he didnt want to make awkward conversation with anyone, didnt want anyone flirting with him, he just wanted silence and alcohol and he’s going to get it.

He slammed his hand onto the wooden counter.

“Whiskey and keep ‘em coming”. He demands not looking at the annoyed bartender, he stared at his reflection in the mirror across the bar, he could see why people weren’t coming anywhere near him, he looked like death, his candy green eyes were bloodshot, his sandy blonde hair dishevelled  and his skin was beet red from the frustration and anger that is cas.

The bartender gently places the glass of Whiskey directly in front of him, he quickly snatches it off the counter before it can even rest and he throws back the golden liquid, relishing in the burn of it, he slammed the glass back down, he gestured to it with his finger as he swallows.

“ Again”. This time he commands in his Alpha voice and the bartender was there within a second.

This continued for almost an hour and by the end, he was hammered but most of all, he was empty.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye! Finally here it is! I had to put this up because the guilt of not putting a chapter up sooner was gnawing at me. I have loads of homework to do right now including 2 accounting assignment, 2 science assignments (which one of the is an essay) and math. Enjoy guys and you guys can comment any questions down below if you want or if you just want to say something them i welcome it! Enjoy!!!!

 

“He was drunk when he called me. I found your number in his phone so I thought you would be the best person for me to call……Yes….Yes he- no he was ranting about someone named Cas….. No hes not in the bar any more……Hes in my car. Yea, what’s your address?”

Lisa took down the address of Deans brother, Sam, and got into the car. 

“Lisa…” Dean moaned in the back seat. He tried to sit up but failed as his head started pounding. He barely remembered what happened after he had asked for his first couple rounds of drinks.

“Don’t try so hard, you’ll hurt yourself even more. Once you sit up, drink this.” Lisa passed back a bottle of water. “I’m taking you to your brother’s house. He knows we’re on our way.” Lisa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean groaned at the thought of getting yelled at by Sam but pulled himself into a sitting position anyway. He opened the water bottle and took a big gulp in hopes of trying to calm his raging headache.

His headache calmed a little at the drink of water but it once again started pounding when the memories of the previous hours came back.  Dean can’t remember the last time he went to drinking to drown out his pain. He stopped that right after he made the decision to join the military.

The drinking thing was unexpected.  He didn’t think he could bring himself to start drinking again. He didn’t want to come back to drama and fights and old habits. He just wanted a break from war and to spend time with his family.  He didn’t want any of this. He was fine without remembering Cas. He was fine without all the pain that all of this has caused. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

“Don’t think too hard, back there.” Lisa commented as she looked in the rearview mirror. She saw how Deans eyebrows were knitted together while he had spaced out.

Dean looked up for a brief second before looking back down and focusing on the water bottle.

Lisa sighed and continued her drive. The GPS said she was a couple miles away still. Deans brother probably liked living deeper in town then where the bar was considering the bar was more or less on the out skirts of the town.

She was so confused on who got him this drunk and messed up. I mean she had asked Dean if he was married and he said no and she was pretty sure he didn’t have a girlfriend so she had no idea what the hell had happened. She wasn’t really a nosy person but god did she really want to know who this Cas person was.

Lisa pulled into Sam’s driveway just as a large man, who she guessed was Sam, stood up from the step he was sitting on.

Dean heard Lisa get out of the car and close the door. He didn’t want to face Sam right now. He didn’t want to hear Sam yelling at him for making one mistake. He looked out the window to see Lisa giving Sam a hug. That was definitely unexpected.

Lisa let Sam go and gave him a reassuring smile. She walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Dean to get out. He looked at Lisa and gave her a small smile of thanks as he got out of the car. 

Lisa nodded her head and thought to herself how Dean could be an Alpha but could look so scared and small as if he was just a child.  She shook the thoughts away as she closed the door and walked around the car to the driver’s side. She said her goodbye to Sam and gave a nod and a reassuring smile to Dean before she got into her car and drove off.

Lisa barely knew dean, but she could already tell that she was hooked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for taking so long to put this up but hey! This is a little bit longer than usual. I hope. This is about 2 and a half pages on Microsoft Word. This is a somewhat 'filler' chapter because we got stuck on trying to write this. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Leave us a comment at the bottom if you have any question or anything. Thank for sticking with us! 
> 
> OH! This fic has been up for a year! I hadnt noticed till a little bit ago! This fic is 1 years old! yay! Anyhow, I hope you guys had a good Christmas or if you dont celebrate Christmas then have a great (insert holiday here) lol. Have a great New Years and we will see you guys next year! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

Sam paced back and forth in front of the guest bedroom door the next morning. He made Dean go straight to the room as soon as they were inside. He didn’t have time for this. He was too busy worrying about Luci and having to deal with his brother was not one of his top priorities.

The door opened to a freshly showered and changed Dean. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  He turned and walked to the kitchen knowing Dean was following close behind. He then proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee.

Dean sat at the table, knowing that Sam was about to try to talk to him about his “feelings”.

Sam pulled out the chair opposite from Dean and set his coffee on the table. He knew something like this would happen eventually. He knew Cas and Dean would have a bad fight. The one thing he didn’t know was that Dean would turn to drinking.

“Do you want to explain yourself or shall I call Cas?” Sam stared straight at Deans face as he asked the question.

“I went out for a drink and I had too much. Simple.” Dean stared. Of course Sam knew there was more to that story then Dean would ever say but he wouldn’t ever get it out of him. He shook his head and stood up.

“Okay.” He grabbed his coffee and then headed towards the living room, leaving Dean in the kitchen.

“Wait that’s it? You’re not going to chew me out for getting drunk last night?” Dean stood up from his chair and followed Sam into the living room.

“Yup. I’ll just ask Cas what happened and then I’ll talk to your friend Lisa and ask her about when you called her.” Sam flopped dropped onto the couch and put his coffee on the little table in front of him. He grabbed the controller and turned on the TV.  Dean stood there confused for a good couple of minutes before he decided to go back to the guest bedroom.

 

 

Lisa finished putting away her clothes when her phone started ringing. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her phone.

“Hello?” Lisa flopped down on her bed as she answered her phone.

“Hey Lisa, its Dean” 

“Hey Dean, whats up?”

“Does Sam have your phone number?” Lisas eyebrows pinched together in confusion as she sat up.

“Excuse me?”

“Sam. Does he have your number? I know this is straight forward but I need to know.”

“Yes. I had called him last night after I picked you up from the bar. I’m pretty sure he kept my number after that.” Lisa stood up and walked to her kitchen.

“Son of a bitch.” Lisa put her phone on speaker mode and set it down as she started to make herself some food.

“Can I ask what’s going on?” She pulled some eggs out of the fridge and set them on the counter.

“Sam might call you later. I just wanted to know if he was bluffing or not.”

“Oh. Well that should be interesting.”  She grabbed a pan off a rack and poured some oil in it.

“Are you busy? It sounds like you’re doing some stuff. I can let you go so you can finish your stuff.”

“It’s alright. I’m just making some breakfast. I just finished cleaning up a little bit.” She cracked the egg and let it drop into the pan before she threw the shell away.

“Oh. Do you think I could come over? Maybe help you make breakfast?” Lisas lips pulled up at the sides as she answered.

“Yea, sure. Only if you stop at the store and buy some bacon and potatoes.” She stirred her eggs before adding some salt and pepper.

“Okay. I’ll be over in about half an hour, then.”

“Okay. See you then.” Lisa hung up the phone and put it down on the counter as she finished the eggs. She then put a lid on the pan. She would wait for Dean to come over before she starts eating. Maybe he’ll eat with her.

Lisa walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She settled down on the couch and started watching a movie that she didn’t know the title of. She was about halfway through the new Star Trek movie when she heard on knock on the door.

She got up from her couch, turned off the TV, and went to open the door.

She pulled the door open and saw Dean with two paper bags in his arms.

“I bought more than you probably needed.” Dean gave a small smile before shifting the bags in his arms.

“Give me a bag and come on in.” Lisa chuckled. She grabbed a bag out of Deans arms and opened the door even more so he could come in.  She then closed the door and led the way to the kitchen.

“You can set that all down on the counter and I’ll reheat the eggs and make everything else. Are you hungry?” Dean set the bag down and started pulling everything out.

“Actually, yea. I can make some of the food.” Dean suggested.

“Sure. Why not. You can start making the bacon while I cut the potatoes.” Lisa turned away from the stove and went to one of the cabinets to pull out a cutting board. She put it on the counter and grabbed some potatoes and a knife and started chopping them into squares.

Dean walked to where the pans hung and walked over to the stove where he started to make the bacon.

10 minutes later, they found themselves sitting at table with a plate full of food for each.

“So I’m guessing you asked to come over here so you could get away from Sam?” Lisa pushed her fork into a potato and then shoved it into her mouth.

“You guessed right. I didn’t feel like staying there any longer.” Dean shoved a piece of hiss eggs into his mouth.

 

 

After they finished eating they put their dishes in the sink and then made their way to the living room.

“What do you wanna watch?” Lisa turned on the TV as she sat down on the couch.

“How about Star Wars?” Dean smiled.

“Okay. But no complaining if I ask a lot of questions.” Lisa grinned.

“Deal.” Dean grinned back. Lisa put Star Wars on and they both settled comfortably on the couch as the movie started. This was going to be a long day.


	17. Just Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back! I know its been forever since i last posted and i am truly sorry. I'm not sure how regularly i will post updates but i promise to try. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and if you have any suggestions about my work, then feel free to tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

By the time they got through the first three movies, it was close to 6 o’clock. Or at least that’s what the clock said on the wall. Dean was by far the happiest he’s been in a long time. Although the amount of questions Lisa asked did require him to pause the movie more times than liked, he had a great time explaining all of the different weapons and space crafts as well as how the forced worked. He has to admit, Lisa is one hell of a Star Wars watching buddy. He’ll definitely have to watch the rest of the movies with her and maybe, just maybe, take her to see the new one with him if they watch the rest of the movies in time.  Well, “in time” meaning if he decides to leave back to war early or not. God he’s going to have to call the chief back soon with an answer. It’s not like Dean doesn’t already have an answer but is he really willing to stay and try to mend thing with Cas? Whether that is a bad idea or not, he knows it will be worth it, especially if he can have Lisa by his side the whole time.

“Those were awesome! When can we watch the rest of them?” Lisa asked eagerly. She was loving these movies and with Dean explaining things she didn’t understand, it was 10 times better!

“Whenever you’re free. I’m always down to watch Star wars. Maybe after these movies, we can watch Lord of the Rings.” Dean grinned.

Lisa smiled. She was excited to spend more time with Dean. As she opened her mouth to say something a phone began to ring.

“Crap, that’s mine.” Dean said as he got up and went to grab his phone from the kitchen. As he answered the phone, Lisa started cleaning up all of the bowls and snacks that were lying around. She stacked the bowls and walked into the kitchen where she put the dishes in the sink.

“Yes sir, I understand. I will be there soon.” Dean hung up the phone and sighed. He put his phone in his back pocket and shrugged on his jacket. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly but that was my boss. He needs me to go see him. I’ll talk to you later, yea? We can set up our next movie marathon.”

Lisa nodded and smiled. “Yea, that sounds good. Now go before you get in trouble for being late. Call me when you’re done.”

After saying goodbye, Dean drove to the military base that was somewhat close. It only took about 15 minutes to get there considering that he ran a couple stop signs when no one was around. Oh well. As soon as he finally passed the security gate to get into the base, he quickly found a parking spot and began to make his way up to his boss’s office.

An elevator ride later, Dean has reached the office where he is greeted and told to wait by the secretary. A few minutes later, he is called in by his boss.

“Winchester. Sit.” Sergeant Rufus Turner didn’t look up as Dean came in, not bothering with small talk. It was time to get down to business.

“I need your answer today, Winchester. I need it now. “Sergeant Turner finally looks up at Dean, waiting for an answer. Dean can tell he’s had a rough time with choosing people to send back to war early. His eyes have bags under his eyes and his hair looks ruffled. It looks like he hasn’t slept in days and Dean understands. It’s not easy tearing people away from their homes earlier than they were told. He feels a heavy weight on his shoulder as he weighs his options. He knows that the only reason Rufus is giving him a choice is because he’s known Dean for a very long time and because if Dean didn’t have a choice, Bobby would come down here himself and make a scene.

“I-“Dean can’t choose. He’s trying to force words out of his mouth but he can’t. This is one of the hardest choices he’s ever made. It’s harder than when he chose to enter the military the first time. Harder than when he chose to end his relationship with Cas after what Cas had done to him.  This decision would change his world and he knew it.

“Spit it out, Winchester, or I’m making the decision for you.” Dean nodded and made up his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he began to feel the weight lift up off his shoulders. He could breathe properly again.

“Okay. I choose...”


End file.
